


Actions speak stronger than words

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Isaac had a hard time with affections, but that was okay, because there was moments like this that made Scott feel that it was all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions speak stronger than words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from [Otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133099592234/imagine-your-otp-as-college-students-a-sometimes), slightly modified though.
> 
> It's real short, I know, but, I wrote it real quick, so...

Scott woke from sleep to a dark room, the usual silence of the night. But something had woken him, and if he listened closely he could hear the soft sounds of footsteps outside his room. He laid still, waiting to see what would happen.

The door creaked open slowly, the soft light from the hallway shining into his room.

"Scott?"

The voice was barely a whisper, nothing he would have heard without his werewolf hearing.

Before he thought of answering, the door opened more and the person walked in, closing the door behind them.

Scott rolled over to his back as Isaac approached the bed. He smiled up at him, even though Isaac probably couldn't see it.

Isaac stopped at the side of the bed, his shoulders slumping. Scott could see in his posture that he was reluctant to come any closer, probably in case Scott didn't want him to. He'd notice that Isaac often could be very insecure, especially when it came to people showing him affection and that they cared.

Instead of saying anything - he'd noticed actions when better than words when it came to Isaac - he folded away a corner of the duvet to show that Isaac could lay down.

Isaac released a sigh and slumped into the bed. He pulled the duvet over himself and then curled up against Scott, burying his face in Scott's neck.

Scott turned over towards him, curling an arm around Isaac's body.

Isaac often came into his room after nightmares, wanting comfort but not daring to ask for it in words. Scott didn't mind, far from, he liked it, loved it even. It was one of the few moments Isaac wanted to be intimate, or accepted affection. Scott could understand why he had so hard to accept it, but he still wished Isaac would, because he deserved it. He always had.

"'Night," he murmured and pressed a kiss against Isaac's forehead.

Isaac released a content sigh in his half asleep state.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com).


End file.
